You're a Muggle, Quinn Fabray
by gingervitality
Summary: AU Faberry Oneshot. While Quinn is reading Harry Potter, Rachel asks her if she believes in magic. Quinn just laughs and asks her back, "Do you?"


A/N: I need someone to tell me that this makes sense. Haha. Also, I'm sorry for the errors and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading!

It's not about who finished reading a book first, right? It's about how it captivates your psyche or things like that. She tried to explain that point to her bestfriend Quinn several times, only to be cut off with a, "It's the seventh book, Rachel! It's the epic conclusion to the best series of our generation! It's the only thing that I've been looking forward after reading the sixth book. What a heartless person making her bestfriend ride the train alone late at night."

When she tried to raise her point one last time, adding that it would be safer if they just asked her dads to drive them first thing in the morning, Quinn retorted the same, adding, "You know I'd do the same for you if Wicked is staged again." How dare Quinn take advantage of her using Wicked. Cruel. Merciless. Cold-blooded.

So last night, they took the midnight train to go to the biggest town in Ohio, camp outside the bookstore with several other Potterheads, and wait for it to open at 6AM just so Quinn would be the first one in Ohio to get a copy of that precious Harry Potter book. It doesn't end there. Quinn, knowing that the next train to Lima is still at 10AM, drags her to the nearest park, sits on a bench, starts reading her book, and basically ignores her since. See, who's the heartless now?

Rachel has been resting her head on Quinn's lap, playing with Quinn's free hand, and watching Quinn reading. In the last two hours, her favorite Quinn-reading expression has transformed from angry Quinn to smiling Quinn to grinning Quinn to surprised Quinn to sighing Quinn to biting-her-lip Quinn to grinning Quinn to raising-her-eyebrow Quinn to holding-her-breath Quinn and lastly to I-can't-wait-to-read-the-next-page-but-Rachel-is-not-letting-go-of-my-other-hand-so-I-have-to-HBIC!glare-at-her-first-for-minutes Quinn.

"Fuck," Quinn mutters under her breath and Rachel's sure that cursing Quinn is now her favorite. She chuckles and Quinn says without looking down, "Stop staring at me."

Rachel pouts, "But I have nothing else to do."

Quinn moves her book sideways and looks down at Rachel. "There's a restaurant there where you can eat, a pond where you can feed the ducks like what Brittany does, and ofcourse, play with the children which I must say is almost of the same height as you," Rachel slaps her in the arms. "And you chose to watch me read? Interesting, but creepy," Quinn chuckles and that earns her another smack.

Rachel gets up and sits Indian-style on the bench and asks, "Which part are you now?"

"Chapter 8. The wedding," Quinn answers.

Rachel's eyes widen. "Harry and Hermione?" After seeing the look on Quinn's face, she adds, "What?" Rachel tries to hide her smile. She knows how frustrated Quinn is in shipping Harry and Hermione and Rachel never gets tired of teasing her about it.

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs. "Well, I wish they do. But the sixth book killed all my hope so I've already accepted the fact that they won't. Happy now?"

"Yet on the back of your mind you still wish that they're gonna end up together in that final book, right?" Rachel giggles and just leans her head on Quinn's shoulder. She closes her eyes and sniffs. She wonders how after several hours, Quinn still smells this good. She smiles when she feels a kiss in her hair. If this is not what she thinks it is, then she doesn't know what this is. "Quinn?"

Quinn gently pushes Rachel away to face her bestfriend, "Yeah?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

Rachel watches as Quinn's eyebrows scrunches for a moment then grins widely, "Why, do you?" Rachel pouts as Quinn finally breaks into laughter, gently holding her stomach.

"Not Harry Potter-ish magic, Quinn! Not the wands and flying broomsticks!" Quinn chuckles. "I also know for a fact that a person can't just appearate or disappearate…"

"It's apparate and disapparate."

"…or how possible it is to hide Hogwarts and that Dragon Alley…"

Quinn smiles, "Diagon Alley."

"…or even transforming into animals, crying plants, stopping time, elves, potions, and what else, ghosts? Not scientifically possible."

Quinn laughs. "Okay, okay. I get your point," Quinn raises both her hands and shakes her head, "For someone who hasn't gone beyond page 1 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you sure do know much about it. So you don't believe in magic. I get it."

"I am not talking about that kind of magic!" Rachel hollers. "I am talking about the magic of falling inlove!" Quinn raises her eyebrow. "Don't you dare laugh. Look, love is magical. You don't know because you don't pay attention to the romantic movies that we watch. There's a magical connection when people fall inlove. It's how when someone…" Rachel blushes again and Quinn can't help but smile at her. "… magically wakes up the butterflies in your stomach with just one look. How someone just smiles and it's as if a bright light is suddenly putting them on spotlight. How someone laughs and you instead hear bells ringing or classical music. How someone holds you, touches you, and everything around you freezes. And all these happen without the use of any potion or spell!"

Rachel dreamily sighs and Quinn's lips form into a teasing grin. "Well, have you considered the chemical explanation of love? Like how the chemicals in the brain…"

Rachel quickly stands and puts her arms on her waist. "Whatever. You're a muggle, Quinn Fabray! Someday, someone will prove to you that magic is real, and then I could laugh my ass off."

"First of all, you've misused the word muggle. Muggle is somebody who has no magical power. I'm still waiting for my letter from Hogwarts. Second of all, where are you going?"

"Buying your coffee. We both know how cranky you are in the morning when you haven't drunk your coffee," Rachel answers as she straightens her shirt.

Quinn mocks, "Third of all, you're the one who's cranky."

Rachel glares at her before walking away towards the coffee shop. Quinn watches as her outline disappears then she mutters, "Fourth of all, you can laugh your ass off now, because you've already proven that magic is real, Rachel Berry."

-END-


End file.
